gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Saitou Shimaru
|colorscheme= ShinsengumiColors |image= |jname= 斉藤終 |epithet= |rname= Saitō Shimaru '' |ename= Shimaru Saitou |status= Alive |age= |hair= Orange |eye= Red |lesson= Lesson 488 (official) |episode= Episode 294 |birthday= |height= |weight= |affiliation= Shinsengumi |race= Human |occupation= Shinsengumi 3rd Division Captain |jva= |eva= }} Background Saito Shimaru is the third Division Captain of the Shinsengumi. Not much is known about his past but the fact that he was a trainee at Kondou's dojo before they came to Edo. Appearance He has an orange hair worn in an afro form. He's seen in a long Shinsengumi coat with an obi around the waist, black pants and boots and a black scarf. He is often seen falling asleep and snoring "Z". Personality He is reluctant when it comes to speaking with others that he was known as a taciturn, to the extent that no one has ever heard him speak nor heard his voice before. However, it was shown that he is a very friendly person as he writes names of people he wants to be friends with in his diary. It was confirmed by Okita that he has a shy nature and gets very nervous at the thought of speaking out loud. Currently after meeting with Elizabeth due to same manner of didn't speak with their actual voices, he became Elizabeth's Shinsengumi counterpart, but in different contrary, he used blank note book and pen in terminology of Sket Dance's Kazuyoshi Usui when his laptop was broken & under repairment instead. He is able to sleep in almost every situation even before his execution. Strength & Abilities He is known in Shinsengumi for his excellent swordsmanship and is a dual wielder of swords. He is able to battle Katsura for an hour without losing, and Katsura also regards him as a great enemy. Relationships Friends & Allies *'Okita Sougo: Saitou is the only non-Chief Shinsengumi member whom Sougo respect. *Katsura Kotarou: Originally enemies temporarily prior Shige Shige's death. They did first met as a friend during Katsura's undercover on wearing an afro and mustache. Later become friends again after Shige Shige's death. *Elizabeth: Once enemies temporarly due to his allegiance with Katsura and prior Shige Shige's death. Although he did capture Elizabeth prior finding out Katsura's identity during Afro arc, he treats Elizabeth well in actuality, whom Katsura was dumb enough to think Saitou was torturing Elizabeth. As the series somehow progressed between Saitou and Elizabeth's relationships, they share a same manners on not speaking with an actual voice. Upon learning how Elizabeth and his species used to speak with a board text while in Renho suit, Saitou follows the Renho's way, but resulting his and Elizabeth's rivalry become further in over using a texts to communicate with someone, something Elizabeth displease that Saitou "stole" his role. Story Afro Arc Shogun Assassination Arc Farewell, Shinsengumi Arc Trivia *His name is based on '''Saitō Hajime (斎藤), who was the leader of the third unit in the shinsengumi. His kanji meaning beginning was changed to 終'' meaning ''end. *His name was infered to be Saitō Shu (斎藤 終), but sorachi sensei confirmed his kanji to be read as shimaru in Lesson 488.Gintama Manga: Lesson 488: page 5 *His character symbol is "Z" as he is often seen sleeping and snoring "Z", the punctuation he uses in his diary is also "Z", he also writes a Z at the end of people's names who he wants to befriend with. Also, his name "Shimaru" means "end", and the last alphabet letter in English is also "Z" *According to Sorachi the reason Nobume's Mimawarigumi uniform and Shimaru's Shinsengumi uniform are different from the standard one is because they want to look cool. Quotes References Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Characters Category:Shinsengumi Category:Swordsmen Category:Sadistic Type